


Esa mujer se me clavó en la sien

by sheephighlight



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Un día cualquiera, sin hijos. Sólo ellas en su casa y cerca del siglo XXI





	Esa mujer se me clavó en la sien

Había llegado el día en que Bárbara le regaló para su cumpleaños un pequeño y lindo teléfono.

Y claro, Mechita no era TAN buena con esto de la tecnología.

Nunca le gustó y se rehusaba a aprender por gusto, pero el avance rápido de los medios de comunicación le empujaron a ceder.

Además de que Bárbara utilizó diversos métodos de convencimiento.

\- Amor, explícame otra vez, ¿qué es esto del _gusap_?

-Whatsapp mi amor, repite, _guats-app_.

Mercedes dejó salir un soplido casi eterno de sus narices, casi derrotada.

\- Está bien, **_guatsap_**

\- Bien mi amor, es un avance. Es para comunicarnos en cualquier lugar.   
Bárbara tenía una paciencia infinita y más si se trataba de Mercedes.

\- Antes era telegrama y punto. Nada de cosas raras y de teléfonos que no tienen botones. ¿Qué significa todo esto Bárbara?

\- Significa que eres casi una _guagua_ aprendiendo todo esto, pero tranquila que yo estoy aquí para enseñarte.

  
Bárbara finalizó con una sonrisa.

Mercedes casi sin avisar, se acercó a un centímetro de los labios de su esposa. La miró directamente a los ojos y casi se vio atrapada. Pero logró escapar.

Bárbara por su parte, iba a unir sus labios cuando de pronto, la castaña se escapó.

-Atrápame si puedes

Dicho esto, Mercedes salió corriendo por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación compartida. Claro estaba que las risas se escuchaban hasta el patio.

-Mercedes, ven inmediatamente..

Bárbara se molestó un poco, pero luego de trotar un par de semanas todas las mañanas, los reflejos estaban más que entrenados y en 5 segundos alcanzó a Mercedes, atrapándola y rodeando sus brazos para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Por qué arrancas mujer, no ves que quiero mi besito de mediodía.

Casi riendo, casi susurrando, Bárbara dejó que sus palabras rozaran el oído derecho de Mercedes y a su vez, acariciaba los pechos de esta. Casi como si estuviera haciéndolo por primera vez. Con la lentitud necesaria para excitar y dar paso a otro momento de amor y pasión entre ambas.

-Mmm Barbarita, hazme el amor como solo tú sabes. Ya no aguanto

-Si mi amor, pero no salgas arrancando ¿ya?

\- Bueno, y tú no me expliques tantas cosas tecnológicas en un día, que mi cerebro se agota de tanta cosa nueva. Aquí sólo no me agotan tus besos y tus caricias.

Ambas rieron, se amaron como nunca y despertaron enredadas entre sus piernas y sábanas.

La vida estaba recién comenzando y la iban a disfrutar como nunca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y todas, espero que sigan extrañando tanto a Barcedes como lo hago yo. Saludos y un abrazo gigante! :)
> 
> PD: Disculpen lo cortito.


End file.
